Illogical
by The Cabbage man's legacy
Summary: Sometimes it can be very hard to just admit you missed someone. Sometimes it can be very embarrassing to tell the truth. EdXWin


'Dreams can be very disturbing sometimes' the girl said to herself silently as she got out of her bed.

Yawning she went downstairs to greet her grandmother Pinako "Good morning" she muttered sleepily as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh good morning Winry" her grandmother replied smiling "Don't forget that Ed's coming over later today"

For a moment Winry seemed to stop at the memory of something, before continuing with the conversation "So he says" she snorted as she hastily shovelled down her breakfast "I'll believe that when I see him!" she said sceptically, not unused to Edward skipping out on his yearly maintenance checks, in fact she wasn't even sure he'd ever turned up for one.

"Well you'll have to believe it this time; he's already coming up the path!" quickly Winry sat up from the table, looking feverishly out the window.

"I can't see him…" she said as she scanned the area, her hand against her forehead in a mock salute.

"Sorry Winry" sighed Pinako "I just thought that by saying it I might make it come true"

"Well it's not like I thought he was going to come anyway…" she muttered irritably, besides, it was probably better this way. It would be too awkward for her to talk to him considering all the weird dreams she'd been having lately. It was unfair that she had to get all these stupid dreams and weird too "I'm going back to bed granny, wake me up if he bothers to show up" she said, before heading back up the stairs.

Once up there she quickly got back into bed. For a while she tried to get back to sleep but the image from her previous dream made her uneasy; she couldn't fall asleep. This was all Edwards fault, she thought angrily as she turned restlessly in her bed. If he hadn't grown, if he hadn't matured, if hadn't changed so much; then maybe these stupid thoughts would never have entered her head…

_Her hand moved through long blond hair, her body pressed against the taller figure. Cold metal supported her body and golden eyes stared into her own. His lips touched hers and she returned the action without hesitation. His arms now encircled her, they were cold and sent a chill up her spine. _

'_It's too cold' she moaned softly against his lips 'It's too-_

She sat up abruptly, still panting from the kick of adrenalin caused by the dream. It only took her two seconds to then realise that her arm really was cold. She pulled her arm out of his grasp; startled.

"What are you doing here?!" she practically screamed, her face red for a reason that definitely wasn't because of anger "And how long have you been here?" she asked when she saw that Ed was sitting down comfortably on a chair next to her bed.

"You looked like you were having a good dream" he said frowning "I didn't want a spanner thrown at me because I'd woke you up from it" he looked away then; obviously wanting to say more on the subject.

"Then why were you holding onto my arm?" she asked.

Silence followed.

"Let's just say that listening to you moaning in your sleep has left me scarred for life besides you didn't have to freak out just because I touched your arm" he added with a frown.

Winry climbed out of her bed, grabbing her wrench from her beside table "Well show it to me then" she said, looking him over expectantly.

"Show you what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're arm, you've obviously messed it up big time to have bothered to come all the way over here" she said, exasperated and still a little off set by his appearance and her dream.

He held out his metal arm for her to inspect, grinning uncharacteristically. It only took her a few moments to work out why; she couldn't see anything that was visibly wrong with it. Well there had to be something otherwise he wouldn't have come over; she reached out with her hand to hold onto the automail so she could inspect it more closely, Letting the arm go suddenly when she felt the cool metal against her skin.

"Where's Al?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't notice her hesitance to touch his metal arm.

"I told him not come" Ed said as he rocked back on his chair "it was only a maintenance check so I didn't see the point in dragging him along with me, there were some books he wanted to study in central so I just left him to it and it's not like he's alone some girl called Mei seems to have taken a liking to him" he said the last bit a little uncomfortably.

"So his real body was everything she was expecting of him?" she giggled, trying to hold up the conversation "Must suck that even your little brother managed get a girlfriend ahead of you" she said laughing.

"It's all very fun for you to laugh but there's got to be someone you like if you're having dreams like that" he said sounding a little annoyed.

"Shut up Ed!" she shouted, finally having a use for the wrench in her hand; if only she could get the stupid image out of her head so she could actually use it. So instead she kicked over the chair he was sitting on.

"Is that anyway to treat a customer?" he asked grumpily as he pulled himself up from the ground.

"Just come downstairs, I just need to get myself a drink of water then I'll fix your arm"

"Why do you just have to assume it's broken?" he asked as he walked closely behind her; his presence making her jump. Seeming to realise her discomfort he slowed down though the action was accompanied by a frown.

"Okay, I'm done" said Winry as she wiped her sleeve against her mouth putting the cup down on a near by surface. Ed could only sigh, bored; feeling that 10 minutes was far too long a period of time for someone to drink a cup of water. He couldn't know that she'd been using the time to prepare for when they next made contact.

Once in the work shop she continued to take her time as she slowly prepared all of her tools, even lining them up so they were in alphabetical order by name.

"This may surprise you Winry but I actually don't want to spend all my time watching you arrange your tools so meticulously" said as Ed he got up from where he'd been sitting and stood next to her "And" he muttered quietly as he took a step back from her "I don't like being treated like I'm some sort of leper"

"Okay" said Winry again, not seeming to have heard Ed's last comment "Sit on that chair over there and lean your arm against table so I can look at it properly" it was her brilliant master plan to keep away from him, this way she'd be as far away from him as possible while she inspected his arm from the other side of the table. Well it would have been if Ed had let it.

He just sat on the nearest vacant chair and leaned his automail leg on another chair facing him; rolling up his trouser leg so she could take a look at it. Seeing this action, Winry could only force a smile "You just had to make things difficult, didn't you Ed" she muttered under her breath, so he wouldn't hear her.

Sighing softly she reached for a chair; so she could sit down as she examined his leg. Right now there wasn't anyone who hated Edward more in the world than Winry and then she finally she realised she could put her hate to good use. This person in front of her wasn't the man of her dreams after all; he was just smug, stubborn, short-Winry saw with fascination that Ed's eyebrow twitched at that thought- and a trouble maker, someone, who just happened to look identical to the person in her dream.

According to what she could see Ed's leg had a few screws that needed tightening and was also comparatively short compared to his real one; which of course did mean that Ed was going to have to stay around for a couple of days if he wanted that sorted. She pulled out the wrench from her back pocket trying her best to just concentrate on the metal.

The wrench slipped from her hand as she fumbled; falling to the ground. She was about to reach for it but Ed already held it in his hand; having caught it before it hit the floor.

"Here" he said as he held out the wrench, holding it in his warm and human hand, a hand she couldn't bear to touch.

"Winry?" he asked; sounding perplexed "why won't you touch me?"

The room was suddenly hot, or it seemed so to Winry because now she couldn't think straight and she was sure her face was burning scarlet red. What could she say as a reply to such a question? Nothing. Nothing that wasn't short of a lie. So she'd evade him instead.

"What are you talking about Ed? Don't be so ridiculous" she laughed nervously.

Neither spoke for a moment though Ed noticeably clenched his fist around the iron wrench.

"You know Win I didn't have to come here" Ed stated simply as his voice penetrated the quiet.

"And what's that supposed to mean? That you were prepared to walk on those unbalanced legs?" she asked quizzically, her tone of voice now a shade darker.

"You don't get it Winry" he said as he got off of the chair "I come down here all the way to central every single time my automail has a problem, do you know how much of a hassle that is?" to Winry he sounded angry but if she had been paying attention she might have realised there was another meaning to this statement.

"And what do you mean by that? It's not like we're going to move just because of you!" she replied angrily; knowing that really, this was not what Edward had meant at all.

"Just…" his anger had vanished and was replaced my a wave of embarrassment "Don't do that again" he said, now unable to face the problem head on, words like 'at least hold my hand' far too humiliating for him to utter aloud.

"Hey Winry?" he asked, shaking her shoulder; the contact causing her to blush rather furiously.

"Sorry Ed but I'm not really feeling well" she said as her heart raced because of the warmth of his hand "You'll have to get granny to fix your arm" she said, excusing herself before leaving in a hurry.

The sound of a chair tumbling over could be heard as the young alchemist fell down onto the floor unhappily. She hadn't understood, he realised, what he'd meant when he'd said he didn't have to come.

Tired and frustrated Winry went back into bed, no longer fixated on perverted dreams. Ed was probably mad at her for blowing him off like that and she wasn't really in the mood for his hostility; it was far too easy to say the wrong thing with the image still floating and the edge of her consciousness and she was far too stupid, she later realised, because when you dwell on something for too long it tends to appear in your dreams.

'_Ed' she whispered giggling as he held her in his arms._

'_What?'_

'_I missed you' she grinned, kissing him lightly on the cheek._

_He smiled impassively, raising a cold hand to her cheek ' I miss-_

The world was real again and someone had been watching her in her sleep "Ed?" she asked confused when she saw him leaning over her "What are you doing here?"

"Well Pinako was busy with someone else so I thought I'd pay a visit to my mechanic" he said "But I guess if you want, I can always find myself a new one…" he joked, while somehow remaining serious "I can't really have a mechanic who can't even touch me" he was angry, she understood that, and rightly so but still; there wasn't anything she could say in reply.

He made a move to leave but she grabbed his arm without thinking, making Edward nearly smile, though when she'd realised what she'd done and let go of him, causing the newly found smile to turn into a grimace.

Getting out of her bed, Winry stood to face him, try hard not to flush because of their closeness. Sometime things like hormones have to be put aside when you're talking to someone who is too stubborn to show how hurt he is. But she was planning to use Edward's stubbornness and general awkwardness in certain subjects against him because if he got the real answer out of her then there would be no end to the long silences.

"Well Ed, it's sort of a girl thing" she muttered, feigning embarrassment as she gave a secret smile at the sudden look of loss on his face.

"Be serious!" barked Ed angrily, having quickly gotten over his initial shock. It seemed he wasn't as easy to fool as he had been when they were kids.

'Serious?' The word sounded like a foreign object in Winry's mind; since when had Ed ever been serious? When ever they argued it was trivial or something which seemed to only be important to her; his safety. But he'd said it out loud and he was… Upset? That was the only word she could use to describe the hopeless look in his eyes that his behind his ferocity, carefully concealing itself.

He was angry and upset and it was clearly her own fault; what else could she do but explain? She could ask, she supposed, he was after all several inches taller than her now.

"Repeat the question" she said firmly, not caring that she'd probably thrown Ed completely off balance.

"What?!" he asked, predictably confused.

Winry took a deep breath "Remember when we were younger and you and Al asked me that question? But I said you were too short?" It took a couple of moments for the cogs in Ed's brain to realise what she meant.

"Are you asking me to get rejected again? Is that what this is all about? You were thinking that I like _you_?" Ed turned away as he shouted this; unable to face her and too stubborn to admit that it hurt.

Winry blinked furiously in an attempt to stop any tears; the easy way hadn't worked and now she was unsure if she could say anything more because of all the horrible things he'd just said. But he was going to leave if she didn't say anything; so she turned the pain into fire which she used to fight back passionately with. Well that's what she was planning to until her voice broke halfway through.

"You're so full of yourself aren't you Ed?" she said bitterly as her voice became unstable "I…The reason I can't even look into your eyes isn't because of anything like that, it's because!" and now she touched is shoulder with both hands, shaking them softly "I had a dream and the real you wasn't there Ed! He was nice, he held onto me and he said sweet and sappy things!" she paused as she finally found the courage to look straight into his eyes "I was afraid that if I looked at you, _you..!" _she said, jabbing a finger at his frowning face "_you_ wouldn't be there but some young polite man who shared the same face but luckily nothings changed" she said sarcastically as she moved away from him to let the air clear.

"So" said Ed after a long silence "Are you going to fix my automail or what?"

And she fixed it though she may not have looked happy while doing it and they talked to one another as he stayed for the time it took to extend his leg. But still neither one of them had spoken about her outburst and right then Winry wasn't sure they needed to.

It wasn't long until it was time for Ed to leave.

"Hey Ed" she muttered as they were just about to exchange goodbyes "You do understand that those disturbing dreams I was having were about you right?" Golden eyes widened but the comment was left ignored as Edward had something he himself wanted to say.

"Well I hope your weren't too hyped up on mechanics that you didn't even notice that when I said I didn't need to come here I meant I only came because I felt sorry for you" Edward announced before quickly starting to walk away, to scared, though he'd never admit it, to listen to Winry's reply.

Winry sighed at his last comment before finally bellowing one last shout "Hey Ed, next time you come you better bring me something for all the trouble you caused this time!" Ed didn't reply but started running, she knew he'd probably misheard her and mistaken what she'd said for some kind of threat. Well at that moment it didn't really bother her and she watched him leave without that usual feeling of desperation because this time he'd definitely promised, in his own weird way; that he'd come back.

Edward rushed to the station unsure as to what he should be feeling and unable to comprehend the storm of thoughts that were now plaguing his head. Because for some strange reason, which he couldn't really understand and to him seemed to be completely illogical, he wanted to break his automail just so he could turn back.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A very random thing that I just sort of made up as I went along with only really a vague idea as to what I wanted to happen and believe me the ending was very different from the way I imagined it. This chapter/onehot is the longest I've ever done which is weird…**

**Anyway it was weird but I liked it…It had it's own charm about it I feel… If you liked it tell me, if you didn't tell me too and point out all the typo's cause I know there are bound to be some. I guess the is just another oneshot we can add to the list of ones I've thought up while procrastinating for my on-going stories.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! They make me feel loved…**


End file.
